There are a multitude of manual user interface devices available for interacting with computers and other electronic devices, such as computer mouse devices, track balls, joysticks, and the like. Many of these manual user interface devices use mechanical or optical components for detecting movements relative to a supporting surface, such as a table, desk, or other surface. Interpretation of motion in these mechanical and optical devices is dependent on the device components and configuration, and the art is replete with methods for interpreting motion of mechanical and optical components of these user interface devices. However, methods for interpreting position and motion in user interface devices using magnetic sensing components leave much room for improvement.